


Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a OTP prompt from tumbrl  . imagine person A watching person B sleeping and thinking how happy they are to wake next to them when suddenly person B smacks person A in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaJawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJawn/gifts).



There was something magical about watching Sherlock sleep, at least that was what John Watson, his flatmate and lover thought. To see that hyperactive man, who was majority of his time running around London, chasing after criminals, sleeping peacefully was making John´s heart melt in his chest.  
So he guarded those rare moments when he woke up to find Sherlock sleeping soundly beside him, warm and fuzzy, cuddled in a blanket, his hair a messy mop of black. Sometimes, he would snuggle closer to him, placing butterfly kisses on the back of his neck, on his forehead, wrapping his arms around Sherlock´s slender body so nothing and no one could hurt him. Not when John was there.  
And sometimes, he would just watch Sherlock sleep. Just enjoying the sight of his sleepy face, closed eyes and softness of his expression. Like now.  
Just yesterday Sherlock managed to solve an especially complex case and dropped into the bed, exhausted, not even bothering to get changed. Not that John minded dressing him into his pyjamas.  
He was still sleeping now and John caught himself grinning. He had the privilege of seeing the world famous detective like no one else could. He raised his hand to caress his friend´s delicate pale cheek when…when Sherlock decided to turn on his side and smacked John in the face.  
"Yes, I love you too, you idiot," mumled John, nursing his sore cheek, but smiling nevertheless.


End file.
